princes_of_gondorfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Helm's Deep
The Battle of Helm's Deep was known in Middle-Earth history to be one of the most largest battles that took place during the War of the Ring. It is where the Rohirrim under King Théoden Ednew defended the Hornburg from Saruman's army of Dunlendings, Gauredain, Goblins, Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, and Uruk-Hai that marched from Isengard to eliminate the people of Rohan. In hopes to buy time, Gandalf left Edoras to spread the message to allies in every corner of the east that bordered Rohan. A number of allies answered the call and traveled to Helm's Deep before the enemy arrived at nightfall. The battle was long, lasting from night until dawn, and Saruman's armies were gaining the exact victory in defeating their enemies, but that was proven to wrong. By the stroke of dawn, Gandalf returned with reinforcements to turn of the battle which forced the rest of Saruman's armies to scatter in panic. As the enemy continued to scatter, a number of them fell into a trap by an army of Huorns that Treebeard sent. The Armies Dunland Many Dunlendings openly pledged their allegiance to Saruman, who promised to retake the lands that once belonged to them. However, not all of them chose to support the wizard, for many had forged an uprising against the Chieftains that sided with Isengard. The Drúedain, Elves of Amon Lind, Hill Giants, and the Dwarves of Thrór's Coomb provided their aid to the Dunlending Rebels that were planning to aid the Rohirrim in their war against Saruman. A large cavalry of Dunlendings, mounted on tamed Wargs, joined forces with Éomer Éadig's cavalry to join the battle. Fangorn Forest Thanks to Merry and Pippin, Treebeard sent a vast army of Huorns to lend support in finishing off Saruman's remaining forces that were retreating. Seeking justice for the fallen trees that were cut down, the Huorns awaited the enemy and slaughtered them. Forodwaith In Forodwaith, the Gauredain were all loyal to Saruman and pledged their allegiance to the Lord of Isengard. Carrying spears and shields as their primary weapons, they refuse to wear armor, considered it to be way to heavy for them while fighting. Gondor Despite Gondor not lending aid, Berethor, former Captain of the Citadel Guard, tried to consult with Lord Denethor II to provide aid to Rohan, but the Steward refused and reminded of his banishment. It wouldn't be long when a small number of Gondorian soldiers from different corners of Gondor answered Berethor's call. Mounted on horses, Berethor's small garrison arrived from the western gorge which led them to the city. Greenwood Many elves, along with the Northron Wood Folk, had managed to repel Sauron's forces that tried to invade the Greenwood. Tauriel and Lianna traveled in different areas, rallying a number of dissident Silvan Elf Warriors, who were banished by Thranduil years ago during the Watchful Peace. Isengard The army of Saruman consisted of his specially bred Uruk-Hai, supported by an armed force of Orcs. Lórien Lord Elrond, at the prompting of Galadriel, sends a contingent of Elven Warriors to reinforce the defence of the keep. Misty Mountains A massive tribe of Beornings, who had lived for generations in the Misty Mountains, drove many Orcs, Goblins, and Ogres out of their territory. When word was reached that their enemies were banding together, Chieftain Grimbeorn, serving as an allied messenger to Gandalf and Radagast, had his friend Gwaihir to deliver an urgent message to the tribe that lived several miles near Helm's Deep. The message was given and many Beornings, fully armed with weapons, traveled down south to join Théoden's army. Thanks to Gwaihir's assistance, Gandalf allowed the Windlord to summon a large force of Great Eagles to arrive near the end of the battle to finish off the rest of Saruman's troops. Moria The death of the Balrog in Moria unleashed an army of Goblins that joined Saruman's fray to eliminate the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. Rivendell Before departing, Arwen arrived with an army of elves under her command while her brothers Elladan and Elrohir were busy gathering their own troops in every corner of Eriador. Rohan Théoden's forces were streched thin, as many had been banished while he was under the influence of Saruman. In hopes to find the lost ones, Gandalf left early in the morning from Edoras and traveled north to search for Éomer Éadig while Théoden rallied his only troops that were stationed at Helm's Deep. History Prelude After being freed by Gandalf from Saruman and Gríma Wormtongue's influence, King Théoden Ednew issued an evacuation from Edoras and to travel to the great fortress within Helm's Deep. He sent a message to Erkenbrand, who was leading his garrison to engage Saruman's orcs in the Fords of Isen. Along the way they were attacked by Saruman's Warg-Riders. During this fight, Éowyn Dernhelm led the evacuees on to Helm's Deep while the Riders of Rohan fought off the attack. Aragorn became entangled with the harness of a Warg and was dragged off the side of a cliff. In the midst of the fight, the Rohirrim were aided by an army of 5,000 Dunlending Rebels, who were able to drive Sharku's reinforcements away. With the aid of the Dunlending Rebels that fought for the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth, the Rohirrim would soon encounter a group of 1,200 Hill Giants that came from Dunland and had been aiding the rebels. Despite not being cleaver fighters, these giants were relatively peaceful, in which they worked as farmers and herders. Théoden saw that the giants would do well to provide aid for the coming tide for war against Saruman, and so he led his allies to the Hornburg. During the way, an army of 9,000 Drúedain Warriors, who also came from Dunland, had aided the Dunlending Rebels in their war against the ones that sided with Saruman. The Rohirrim Refugess of Edoras were welcomed by Rohirrim Infantry Troops and the Dwarves that lived inside Aglarond. The Dwarves worked very hard inside the forges, building weapons and armor for soldiers and rams. Gandalf had also sent an army of 1,900 Beornings of the Misty Mountains to aid the Rohirrim in hopes to buy himself time in search for Éomer Éadig. Lady Golweniel arrived with an armed cavalry of 200 Elves of Amon Lind, mounted on Elven Elks, arrived at the time when King Théoden and his allies arrived at the fortress to prepare for war. During these preparations, Aragorn, who had been found by the horse Brego, arrived with news of 100,000 Uruk-Hai, 60,000 Dunlending Warriors, 50,000 Orcs of Isengard, Goblins of Moria, 40,000 Gauredain Warriors, 30,000 Goblins of Moria, 20,000 Ogres, and 1,000 Trolls were approaching the fortress. In response to this, Théoden ordered that every Rohirrim, who can bear a sword, to bear arms, including farmers, squires, ferries, herdsmen, hunters, and several stable boys to be armed and ready to fight against the armies of Isengard. Many Rohirrim Shieldmaidens, who served in war and defended Rohan for many years, chose to fight as well and arm themselves for war. Aragorn saw that their numbers were thin and didn't think it would be enough to defend the Hornburg, Théoden didn't believe that higher numbers could win a battle and so he ordered Gamling to prepare for battle at nightfall. That was when Lady Arwen arrived with an armed cavalry of 3,300 elves under her command. Aragorn tried to convince her to leave, but Arwen preferred to fight and die with him, should it happen. Out of shock, Théoden was surprised to see another armed cavalry of 4,000 Gondorian Riders under the command of Captain Berethor. Berethor reminded Théoden that he, nor the Gondorians would never forget the Oath of Eorl. A horn was sounded, and Théoden, Berethor, Aragorn, and Arwen would witness two armies approaching the Hornburg. An army of Dwarves of Thrór's Coomb, including a cavalry of mounted Dwarven Ram Riders and 10 Dwarven Chariots, and the second army included an army of Beornings that Gandalf sent to provide aid. The two armies marched towards the Deeping Wall's main gate and King Théoden ordered the gate to be opened at once. Close to nightfall, another army of 6,000 elves of Lórien, commanded by Haldir, were sent by Elrond to support the Rohirrim, in honor of the ancient treaty with the king of Gondor, represented by Aragorn. The Battle Begins Deeping Wall With every fortification of the Hornburg manned, Théoden divided his army into three large divisions. His first division was stationed on the Deeping Wall with Haldir's army. The second division served as a cavalry under the command of Commander Herulf, who stood beside Arwen, Golweniel, and Berethor's armies behind the Deeping Wall. Lastly, the third division remained in the Hornburg. All of the mounted Dwarven Riders under Arnfinnur's command were in front of the four armies in hopes to attack first if the enemy breaks the gate open. All the Dunlending Rebels, armed with weapons and armor, stationed themselves with the Dwarven Infantry and the Beornings. All the Giants were stationed behind the Deeping Wall too, armed with clubs. The battle began when an older man accidentally fired an arrow at an Uruk, killing one by hitting him in the neck. The armies of Isengard unleashed their war cry and charged directly at the Deeping Wall and the Hornburg. The Elven and Rohirrim Archers on top of the Deeping Wall demonstrated their unmatched proficiency of archery, as they loosened devastating hails of arrows in seconds, felling many Uruk-Hai, Orcs, Dunlendings, Goblins, Gaurdain, Ogres, and Trolls. Despite their fine bowmanship, and the weight of fire being put out by the human and elf defenders, the Isengard hordes moved steadily closer to the walls. At short range, a number of Isengard crossbowmen and archers could finally hit back with their slow-loading, yet hard-hitting crossbows, killing several Rohirrim and Elven Defenders, a few falling horribly into the mass of Uruks below. Then the Trolls began raising ladders, each with a berserker on top. Breaking of the Gate As the pressure increased, both sides suffered major casualities, but the Rohirrim and Elves, who were known to be veterans of previous battles, remembered not to give up a fight. Despite that, they and the Rohirrim had managed to keep the enemy from getting a foothold on the wall. While the defenders of the Deeping Wall were sword-fighting with the armed troops of Isengard on the wall, a group of Trolls brought in large battering ram and broke the doors open. As the enemy began to pour through, Arnfinnur led his cavalry first and crashed into the enemy lines, killing a high amount of Uruk-Hai, Orcs, Dunlendings, Goblins, and Gaurdain. The Giants followed the Dwarven Cavalry next and used the might of their clubs to swat, smash, and whack many enemies, including Ogres and Trolls all around them. Arwen, Golweniel, and Berethor led their cavalries out next and poured out of the gate to aid their allies. The Beornings, Dwarves, and Dunlendings let out a deep war cry and openly charge to crash into the enemy line. The Beornings that didn't carry weapons transformed into bears and used their claws. Despite being outnumbered, the defenders managed to stem the tide for hours once dawn was approaching. At the main gate, the Uruk-Hai had broken a hole into the wood of the gate and engaged the Rohirrim soldiers in a vicious struggle. Haldir was slain on the wall, Arnfinnur was surrounded and killed by several Uruks, amd Baduila was shot by countless arrows. Tauriel was badly injured when she was protecting Arwen during the battle and took her to safety. As the battle pressed on, King Théoden and his soldiers were able to drive off the enemy, firing countless arrows at the enemy to keep themselves from getting in, but time was running out, for the enemy decided to orchestrate their next stage. Théoden was injured in this fight, but was able to fall back to a safer place to recover. At this point, Gimli noted that the sun was rising, and Aragorn remembered Gandalf telling him that he would arrive at dawn on the fifth day. Forth Eorlingas Just as the enemy shot grappling lines onto the walls and used them to anchor massive ladders that carried dozens of Uruk-hai up to the main Hornburg walls, Tauriel, from a far, managed to shot one down, but a few more sprung up. Gimli was sent by Aragorn to sound the horn of Helm Hammerhand and the rest of Aragorn's forces continued to fight Saruman's main host Gandalf arrive on Shadowfax. Alongside him was Éomer Éadig and his cavalry of 12,000 Rohirrim Riders, and together they charged down the valley. The enemy formed up a phalanx of spears to repel Éomer's riders; however, the Rohirrim charged down with the sun behind them, and the enemy defense was thrown into disarray when the sun crested the hill and blinded them. Between the combined forces, the enemy were forced to retreat. Outside the keep, Théoden and Aragorn saw Gandalf arrive on Shadowfax. Alongside him was Éomer and his cavalry, and together they charged down the valley. The Uruk-hai formed up a phalanx of spears to repel Eomer’s horsemen; however, the Rohirrim charged down with the sun behind them, and the Uruk-hai defense was thrown into disarray when the sun crested the hill and blinded them. Between the combined forces, the Uruk-hai were forced to retreat. The remaining troops were driven into a Huorn forest that had appeared out of nowhere, and Éomer ordered his men to stop pursuing them. The allied forces watched from a safe distance as the Huorns slaughter the remaining troops. Aftermath After the battle, Gimli is sitting on a corpse nearby the gate and Legolas walks up to him, saying he killed 442 Uruk-Hai, while Gimli responds by saying he was on 443. Legolas shoots the corpse Gimli is sitting on, startling Gimli, and says he now has 443 because the corpse was twitching. Gimli insists the corpse was already dead, and that it was twitching because his axe was "embedded in its nervous system". He proves his point by jerking the axe shaft twice, causing the corpse to twitch twice. Category:War of the Ring